Caring and Sharing
by yugi'sgirl222
Summary: Yami has done something BAD and Yugi is forcing him to watch CARE BEARS!


This is just a short little fic I wrote while watching "CARE BEARS" (shudders) with my cousins. It's a one off so don't expect another chapter.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Yami's P.O.V

Here I am. Tied to the couch. Being forced by Yugi to watch the BEARS FROM HELL.

He calls them 'Care Bears' actually I think that's what the show is called.

Oh yep here it is in big letters on the screen. C.A.R.E.B.E.A.R.S surrounded by happy faces, clouds and balloons.

I'm already feeling sick.

This is my punishment for setting the curtains on fire and nearly burning the house down.

You see Yugi was going out to buy more oatmeal cereal (don't know how he eats that stuff) because it had all mysteriously umm… disappeared and was umm… found in the outside garbage bin.

Since I am after all a pharaoh, a very intelligent one at that, I didn't need any adult supervision or explaining any rules. But he did anyway.

Yugi had been talking about some things called 'safety precautions' for what felt like hours. I wasn't really listening but I didn't want to hurt Yugi's feelings so I just kept nodding my head. Yugi finally left and I was alone.

…

…

…

HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY WERE MATCHES?

I mean they just lying there. I am 5000 years old for Ra's sake. Matches weren't invented in Ancient Egypt. Who invented matches anyway? Why did they invent them? Why didn't they just use a rock and stick like the good old days. How was I supposed to know that the little red thing on the edge of the stick could catch on fire? If they didn't invent matches then I wouldn't be in trouble from Yugi and I wouldn't have to watch the bears from hell. I'm gonna send whoever invented matches to the shadow realm.

Well the curtains caught on fire and well to make a long story short Yugi came bursting into the house repeating something that sounded suspiciously like 'I knew I couldn't trust him', put out the fire which had spread to the dining room and gave me a long pep talk about the selfishness of pharaohs and the Do's and Don'ts of household safety.

I TRIED TO STAY AWAKE. I REALLY DID.

But I just kinda fell asleep. And when he found out, he woke me and I could of sworn I saw steam coming out of his ears.

And then he told me about the Care Bears.

I almost fainted.

So here I am. And Yugi is watching me like a hawk. I have to tell him what the show was about afterwards so he can make sure I was paying attention.

Okay overview so far. Tenderheart Bear has just called a meeting in Care-a-lot….

WHAT?

For Ra's sake they can't even think of some half decent names. I mean seriously Tenderheart? Care-a-lot?

Everyone is traveling in their cloudmobiles to the meeting. Love-a-lot's cloudmobile is even covered in love hearts.

Ehhh! How can Yugi stand this? I look at him… he is staring at the T.V. screen…

HE IS STARING AT THE T.V. SCREEN!

I think he actually likes this .What is the world coming to?

What's with the cloudmobiles anyway? These people, scrap, that bears, really need to hire some new cars. I mean even a volts wagon would be better that this! And I just realized something. All of the characters have giant…tattoos? on their stomachs.

Isn't this a kid's show?

Are these people trying mess with the minds of our children? The next prime minister, next Seto Kaiba, the next… well you get the picture.

I look at the screen.

It's been 5 minutes since it started. Only another 15 minutes to go.

Okay so far the meeting and Grams bear?

These bears have a grandma? How old are these bears anyway? They look like 10 but if they were would they be giving advice to little kids? Maybe the bears are the evil ones? Maybe they get people to watch these shows to turn them into brainless zombies who will do their every bidding and get them to take over the world? Okay I'm off the subject back to the show.

The bears talk about evil pie man who makes everyone unhappy with his Crabby apple pies. Grams bear is talking about making lots of her Happy Apple pies and saving the town from Sam the pie man.

Can you make happy apple pies? I mean what? Lets take a spoon full of caring and add some happiness then TA DAH? And if she makes too many won't they have stomach aches? I mean with all the Crabby and Happy apple pies won't people get sick? Not to mention sick of apples. And what if people don't like apples? Will they miss out on pie? That won't make them very happy. And the Care Bears will fail on their mission to make everyone happy. I mean if they really want to make people happy why don't they just open a store? Make a bit of money out of it.

Then having some kid make a lousy speech about how thanksgiving isn't all about the food… Well OF COURSE it's about the food! Yugi and I don't even HAVE thanksgiving and I know that. If it's not about the food what IS it about?

Slaughtering the turkey? Is this what this show is trying to do? To promote animal slaughter?

…

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

All this CARING and… SHARING is actually really freaky.

In a BAD sort of way.

I can't stand it anymore! Sorry Yugi but enough's enough. I quickly (and silently) banish the chains that bind me to the shadow realm. I look at Yugi.

HE IS STILL STARING AT THE SCREEN!

/Sorry for this hikari but you'll thank me later/ I say through my mind link with Yugi.

Than I banish the television set and all his CARE BEAR DVD's to the shadow realm and run out the door as fast as I can, hearing the yell of outrage coming from behind me. I am going to get hell from Yugi later, I know, but right now I don't care. As long as I never, ever, EVER see Care Bears again I will be able to rest in peace.


End file.
